Vampire Hunter (repost)
by kimkimkimrin
Summary: seorang vampire yang jatuh cinta pada seorangvampire hunter yang justru sedang memburunya. Kaisoo! Chanbaek! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Vampire hunter's story [chap. 1]

Author : Lee Hyo Na

Main Cast: Kai, D.o a.k.a Kyungsoo

Other cast : Exo members, and other

Genre : romance, spiritual/?

Rating : molla ._.v

Summary: seorang vampire yang jatuh cinta pada seorang vampire hunter yang justru sedang memburunya

Disclaimer:Kaisoo milik siapapun! Tapi hati kai punyaku #plak! *digampar readers

Vampire Hunter's Story

.

.

.

.

"akupunya tugas untukmu." Ucap seseorang yang kini sedang menatap serius namjamanis bermata bulat yang ada di hadapannya.

"aish~aku ingin istirahat. Semingguuuuuuu saja. Jebal~" balasnya malas. Namja itu punmerebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa merah, meraih sebuah majalah dan membacanya.

"tapitugas ini sangat penting untukmu, Kyungsoo." Namja berwajah angelic itumenghampiri namja bermata bulat yang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Ia duduk di sofayang ada di depan sofa yang ditempati oleh Kyungsoo.

"tapiaku juga butuh istirahat, Suho hyung. Aigoo~ kepalaku," Kyungsoo memijatkeningnya.

"walaupuntugas ini berhubung dengan pembunuhannya kedua orangtuamu? Kau akan tetap tidakmau?" Kyungsoo terdiam, tiba-tiba ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"akumau!"

Orangyang bernama Suho ini menyeringai tipis. Lalu segera memberitahu apa tugasKyungsoo yang akan ia berikan.

"jadi,kau harus menangkap Vampire bernama Kim Jong In. vampire ini dikenal sangatkuat dan tidak memiliki perasaan sedikit pun. Jika ia sedang haus, maka apapunmakhluk hidup yang ada di sekitarnya akan ia habisi. kelem-"

"apahubungannya dengan vampire bernama Kim Jong In? vampire yang membunuh orangtuaku bukan bernama Kim Jong In!" potong Kyungsoo.

"makanyadengarkan aku dulu, Do Kyungsoo!" Suho menghela nafas. Kyungsoo langsungmenutup mulutnya rapat. "kelemahannya ada pada hatinya. Jika ada seseorang yang'menyentuh' hatinya, ia tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Dan… kalau kau menemukannya,apalagi markas(?)nya, kau akan bertemu dengan vampire yang membunuh kedua orangtuamu."

"dimanaaku dapat menemukannya? Di hutan? Di kota mati?"

" kau dapat menemukannya di Seoul. Menurut berita yang kudapat, iabersekolah di Universitas Star Music(?) #ngasal#. Jadi mulai besok, kau akanaku masukkan ke Universitas ternama itu. Bersiaplah."

"haruskah?"

"ya."

"hhh~geurae, aku akan bersiap." Kyungsoo pun bangun dari duduknya, lalu beranjakmenuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya dan segera menuju alam mimpikarena jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.56 pm.

.

.

.

**At Universitas StarMusic**

KyungsooPOV

Huh!Dasar namja tua! Kenapa meyuruhku untuk bersekolah di tempat yang bisingseperti ini? Ish~ jinjja!

Akumengelilingi gedung besar ini. Entah apa tujuanku. Aku hanya mengikuti kakikuberjalan. -_- aku membaca buku yang kini sedang berada di genggaman keduatanganku hingga aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku dan berakhir dengan menubrukseseorang. Aku terjatuh duduk.

"ah~jeosonghamnida~ jeosonghamnida~" aku berdiri dan membungkuk aku menatapnya. Datar. Ekspresinya sungguh kelewat datar. Apa iatidak mempunyai gairah hidup? "permisi?" aku mengibas-kibaskan tanganku didepan wajahnya dan ia hanya membalas tatapan datar namun tajam padaku danberlalu melewatiku begitu saja. Ish! Dasar namja aneh! Kemudian aku kembaliberjalan. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat sebuah kartu namatergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dan hamper terinjak-injak oleh orang-orangyang berlalu lalang. Aku segera mengambilnya dan membaca isi(?)nya.

"KimKai? Apa ini milik orang tadi? Aku harus mengembalikannya." Aku berlari kea rahnamja yang aku tubruk tadi. Begitu aku melihatnya aku segera memanggilnya,namun tidak ada sahutan darinya. Dan entah kenapa aku malah mengikutinya. Akumengikutinya sampai ia masuk ke dalam celah antara gedung yang satu dengangedung lainya. Aku lihat ia berbelok kea rah kanan, aku mengikutinya. Tapi, akutidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Dan jalan ini buntu!

"dimanadia?" gumamku. Aku berbalik dan mendapatinya sangat dekat denganku. Mungkinjarak kami hanya 5 cm. "aigoo!" aku terkejut saat dia menghimpitku ke dindingdan kini ia menatapku tajam dengan matanya yang sedikit warna merah. Merah?

"apakau mengikutiku?" Tanya namja itu datar.

"a..ani,a..aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Aku menunjuk kartu namanya. Ia melirikkartu nama yang aku pegang, dan ia pun langsung merebutnya, lalu segera menyusulnya, namun… ia menghilang. "huh!"

.

.

.

Membosankan!Pelajaran Fisika ini benar-benar membosankan! Aigoo~ kepalaku akan semakinpusing dibuatnya. Aku pun memijat keningku. Lalu namja yang di sebelahkumenepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh masih setia dengan tangan memijat kening sendiri.

"wae?"kataku.

"kepalamupusing, ne?" ia tersenyum. Aku akui, untuk seorang namja ia sangat Baekhyun, ia yang menjadi teman pertamaku di Universitas ini. Kamiberkenalan saat aku baru memasuki ruang kelas ini.

"ne~"jawabku. Ia malah terkekeh. "wae?"

"aniyo~"ia memperlihatkan eyes smile-nya.

Teeeeeeeeeetttt(?)#ceritanya bunyi bel

Ah!Akhirnya. Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang terasa sangat pegal.

"kaumau ikut aku ke kantin?" tawar Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"ne,daripada aku bosan sendiri disini." Aku ikut berdiri, dan pasrah saat iamenarik lenganku menuju kantin.

.

.

.

"Kyungie~dimana kau tinggal?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan cheese cake buatannya yangia bawa dari rumah.

"akutinggal di apartement yang tidak jauh dari sini." aku pun memakan cheese cakebuatannya. Hm~ lezat.

"kautinggal sendiri?" tanyanya lagi dan hanya dibalas anggukan olehku.

"dimanaorang tuamu?" aku langsung terdiam dan menghentikan acara makanku. Tapi akusegera menyadarkan diri.

"orangtuaku sudah tidak ada."

"oh…mianhae." Ucapnya dengan menampakkan ekspresi bersalah.

"gwaenchana,Baekkie~"

Kemudianseorang namja menghampiri kami dan langsung memeluk leher Baekhyun daribelakang.

"Baekhyunnie~"panggilnya dengan nada manja.

"eoh?Yeollie?" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya beberapa derajat untuk bisa menatap namjayang dipanggilnya Yeollie. Kemudian orang yang bernama Yeollie itu duduk disebelah Baekhyun, dan terjadilah acara mesra-mesraan diantara mereka. dan satulagi, aku menjadi obat nyamuk disini. -_-

"ohya, Kyungie~ perkenalkan, ini Chanyeol, namjachinguku." Kata Baekhyun menunjuknamja di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo…"aku dan orang bernama Chanyeol pun berjabat tangan. Tapi kenapa tangannyaterasa sangat dingin?

"akubelum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, kau… baru disini?" Tanya Chanyeol padaku.

"ne."jawabku singkat. Dan ia hanya ber-oh ria. Aku kembali memakan cheese aku mendengar Chanyeol memanggil seseorang, aku pun melirik orang yangdipanggilnya. Oh, orang yang tadi pagi aku tabrak.

Iamenghampiriku, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Akujadi penasaran, bagaimana ya wajahnya kalau ia tersenyum, tertawa lepas,menangis? Hahaha… pasti sangat lucu kalau ia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kyungsoo,ini Kai, teman baikku." Ucap Chanyeol.

Akutersenyum kea rah Kai yang menatapku datar. "Kyungsoo." aku mengulurkantanganku, tapi ia malah tetap diam. Aku menarik kembali tanganku.

"mianhae,Kyungsoo, Kai memang begitu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana."

KyungsooPOV end

.

.

.

AuthorPOV

Seorangyeoja kini masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya di perpustakaan. Namun sebuahsuara sukses menghentikan kegiatannya dengan buku-buku itu.

Tap…tap… tap…

Seseorangtengah menghampiri yeoja manis ber-name tag Ryu Hwayoung. Yeoja itu terlihatsangat ketakutan. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di perpustakaan itu. 12.15am. Sudah tengah malam. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menghiraukan suara langkahsepatu itu dengan kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku di depannya.

"aaaaaaakh!"teriaknya kesakitan. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas ke lantai dan menyisakan lukaberbentuk dua lingkaran berwarna merah yang tidak begitu besar di ia… telah digigit seorang vampire? Orang yang menjadi tersangkamenghapus bekas darah yang ada di sekitar mulutnya lalu berlalu pergi tanpameninggalkan jejak apapun. Siapa dia?

.

.

.

Pagiitu di perpustakaan terlihat ramai oleh mahasiswa dan beberapa polisi. SuasanaUniversitas itu kini mendadak menjadi ramai. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yangpenasaran apa yang terjadi pun melongokan kepalanya di pintu masukperpustakaan. Terlihat dua orang yeoja pingsan, satu orang yeoja menangishisteris, dan beberapa polisi. Baekhyun yang rasa penasarannya sudah memuncakpun memasuki ruang perpustakaan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya BAekhyun terutamaKyungsoo yang melihat mayat seorang yeoja dengan tubuh yang kering. MataKyungsoo terarah pada dua lingkarang merah yang ada pada leher mayat yeoja pun mendekat dan menyentuh leher itu.

"vampire."Gumamnya. "cih!" Kyungsoo bangun, dan segera mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkinbisa menunjukkannya pada si pelaku pembunuhan ini. Namun nihil, tidak ada jejakyang tertinggal sama sekali.

"wae,Kyungie?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsooakhirnya berbicara.

"aniyo,tidak apa-apa, Baekhyunnie~ jja, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Kyungsoopun menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari ruang perpustakaan ini.

Kyungsoosegera membawa Baekhyun jauh dari perpustakaan dengan sedikit berlari. Dansampailah ia di bukit belakang gedung Universitas itu.

"hah…hah… waeyo, Kyungie? Ada apa?" ucapnya setelah menetralkan nafasnya karena tadidiajak berlari oleh Kyungsoo.

"aniyo...aniyo…" Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ck! Dimana dia?!Batinnya.

Tanpamereka ketahui, di atas pohon yang ada di bukit itu, ada dua orang namja yangtengah memperhatikan mereka.

AuthorPOV end

.

.

.

KyungsooPOV

Orangitu disana. Ya, aku merasakannya. Vampire itu pasti ada di sana. Ck! Aku harusmelakukan sesuatu. Apa ya? Apa aku setiap malam harus berada di sana? Ah,benar! Oke, mulai malam ini, aku akan berjaga di sana.

Akumengepalkan tanganku. Dan itu mengundang tatapan aneh dari Baekhyun.

"kenapakau?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, memasang cengiran yang mungkin menurutorang aneh.

"hehe,aniyo, Baekkie~ jja, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat pulang." Ajakku sambil berjalanmendahuluinya.

"yak!Kyungie! Tunggu aku!" teriaknya dan segera menyusulku.

.

.

.

Silvergun, peluru perak, air suci, belati perak. Oke! Senjata sudah siap, aku tinggalmenyimpannya di tempat biasa. Aku menyimpan silver gun-ku di sela sabuk khususutuk menyimpan senapan, begitu juga dengan belati perakku, air suci aku simpandi tas saja bersama senter, ponsel, dompet, dan bekalku. Peluruku aku simpan ditas pinggang kecilku. Aku memakai jaket hitamku dan juga sepatu ketsku. Aku punmelirik jam tangan yang ku pakai. 07.00 pm. Oke, saatnya berangkat.

Akumenaiki sepedaku, dan segera menuju Universitas Star Music.

Tapidi tengah jalan sepertinya aku kurang beruntung.

"Kyungie!"teriak seseorang dengan suara yang super nyaring. Aku memberhentikan lajusepedaku dan menoleh ke belekang. Oh, ternyata Baekhyun. "kau mau kemanamalam-malam begini, Kyungie?" tanyanya begitu berada di dekatku.

"ah…em… aku… aku mau meminjam biola di kampus. Ya, meminjam biola." Jawabku bohong.

"akuikut, ne!"

"mwo?!Andwe! Kau tidak boleh ikut!" larangku sedikit keras. Namun itu tidakmenurunkan nyalinya. Dasar. -_-

"ayolah~jebal~" ia memasang puppy eyes-nya. Aigoo, Baekkie-ah, jangan memasang ekspresiseperti itu… aku jadi tidak tega~

"hm~geurae. Tapi kau jangan sampai jauh dariku ne."

"ne!"ia pun duduk di jok yang ada di belakangku. Kami pun menuju kampus kami.

.

.

"Kyungie~gedung ini seram ya kalau dilihat saat malam hari." Terlihat Baekhyun sedangbersembunyi di belakang punggungku.

"kekeke…Baekkie-ah, tidak usah takut begitu." Ucapku sambil berjalan menuju ruangmusic. Namun langkahku terhenti begitu aku merasakan hawa sekitar menjadisangat dingin.

"waeyo,Kyungie?" aku diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. aku masih sibukmemperhatikan sekelilingku. Dan aku malah mendengar suara benda jatuh dari arahruang music. Aku segera berlari kesana diikuti Baekhyun di belakangku.

Begitudekat dengan ruang music, terlihat pintu ruang music terbuka. Aku segeramendekati ruangan itu dan melongokan sedikit kepalaku.

"aaaaakkh!"Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjerit. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang terjatuh duduk sambilmenunjuk kea rah dalam ruang music itu. Pandanganku ku alihkan ke dalam ruangmusic. Dan reflex aku mengeluarkan senapanku dan mengarahkan pada seseorangyang sekarang tengah terlihat menggigit leher seorang yeoja. Wajahnya tidakterlihat karena tertutup bayangan. Aku menarik pelatukku, namun sebelum peluruitu tertembak, ia sudah menghilang dalam sekali kejap. Sh*t! aku menyimpankembali senapanku ke tempat asalnya, dan menghampiri yeoja yang darahnya sudahhamper habis. Namun ia masih bernafas walau ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Akusegera menghapus darah yang keluar dari lehernya, dan segera membawanya keruang UKS.

"Baekhyun,jja, ikut aku." Aku menunggu Baekhyun berdiri, dan aku berjalan menuju UKSsambil menggendong tubuh yeoja tadi dan juga sekalian menjaga Baekhyun.

Begitusampai di UKS, aku segera membaringkan tubuh yeoja itu ke ranjang, danmendudukkan Baekhyun di ranjang satunya sambil menenangkannya. Ia terlihatsangat syok.

"Baekkie,tenanglah. Gwaenchana~" aku menenangkannya. Ia pun menatapku dengan tatapan yangketakutan. Ia pun memelukku erat.

"hiks…Kyungie~ hiks…" ia menangis sambil mempererat pelukannya padaku. Aku mengeluspunggungnya.

"gwaenchana,Baekkie… ada aku disini. Tenanglah." Aku mengambil gelas plastic dan menuangkansedikit air suci dan menambahkannya dengan air yang ada di dispenser(?) #gatautulisannya ._.v# dan aku segera memberikannya pada Baekhyun. ia meminumnya, dankeadaannya sudah sedikit tenang.

Kiniaku focus pada tubuh lemas yeoja tadi. Aku melihat name tag-nya. Oh, namanyaJung Jessica. Aku mengambil segelas plastic lagi, dan menuangkan sedikit airsuci. Dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut yeoja bernama Jessica ini.

"Kyungie~"panggil Baekhyun. aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "tadi itu apa?Kenapa dia menggigit leher Jessica nuna? Kenapa kau bawa senapan?" ia menatapkulemas.

"haruskahaku menceritakannya padamu?" ia mengangguk. "baiklah. Sebenarnya aku ini adalahVampire hunter. Aku masuk ke universitas ini karena aku sedang melakukan misikuuntuk mencari vampire bernama Kim Jong In. kau masih ingat ceritaku tentangorang tuaku yang sudah tidak ada?" ia pun mengangguk pelan. "orang tuakumeninggal karena dibunuh oleh seorang Vampire. Kalau aku menemukan vampirebernama Kim Jong in dan menemukan tempat tinggalnya, aku dapat menemukanvampire yang sudah membunuh orang tuaku. Tapi tenang, selama kau berada didekatku, kau akan baik-baik saja."

"begitukah?"aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"makadari itu, tadi aku melarangmu untuk ikut denganku. Karena sebenarnya aku kesini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada vampire lagi yang melakukan aksinya. Danbenar saja, ada vampire."

"jadiitu vampire?"

"yasudah. Jja, sebaiknya kita bawa yeoja ini pulang. Dan kau juga malam ini harusmenginap di apartementku. Berjaga-jaga takutnya ada vampire yang mengikutikuatau mengikutimu."

"ne."ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"jja,"aku menggendong yeoja itu di punggungku, dan segera pulang.

KyungsooPOV end

.

.

.

AuthorPOV

Yeojaitu membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya bukan berada di kamarnya.

"huwaaaa!Nan eoddiyo?!" teriaknya yang sukses membangunkan dua namja tampan yangsedang tertidur pulas. Begitu yeoja itu menemukan ada dua namja yang tertidurdi lantai malah kembali berteriak lebih nyaring sehingga mau tidak mau duanamja tampan itu bangun dengan sangat terpaksa sambil menutup telinganya.

"yak!Berhenti berteriak!" teriak Kyungsoo. yeoja itu pun berhenti berteriak.

"siapakau? Dimana aku?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"akuKyungsoo, dan kau sedang ada di apartementku."

"mwo?!"

"yak!Sudah ku bilang jangan berteriak!"

"Kyungie~ada apa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyunsebentar.

"apayang kalian lakukan padaku?!" teriak Jessica lagi.

"akutidak melakukan apapun padamu! Dan kalau sekali lagi kau berteriak aku akanmembunuhmu!" yeoja bernama Jessica itu langsung bungkam. Kyungsoo menghelanafasnya. "apa kau ingat kejadian tadi malam?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jessicamengingat-ngingat. Kemudian wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi pucat.

"v-va-vampire…kemarin ada vampire menggigit leherku." Yeoja itu menyentuh lehernya. Dan yangdidapatinya hanya plester yang menempel di lehernya.

"apakau ingat wajahnya?" sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai mengintrogasi(?) Jessica.

"akutidak ingat wajahnya. Tapi tingginya kurang-lebih 185 cm, berambut ikal coklat,dan… hhh~ hanya itu yang ku ingat."

"geurae…tinggi 185 cm, dan berambut ikal coklat. Baekkie, apa ada orang dengancirri-ciri seperti itu di Universitas?" kini Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yangsudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"hm…tinggi 185 cm, berambut ikal coklat," Baekhyun rasa kenal dengan orang yangmemiliki cirri-ciri tersebut. "ah! Itu kan cirri-ciri Yeollie. Ah… tapi tidakmungkin kan Yeollie itu vampire." Kini Baekhyun terlihat tidak .

Kyungsookembali mengingat kejadian saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"_oh ya, Kyungie~perkenalkan, ini Chanyeol, namjachinguku." Kata Baekhyun menunjuk namja disampingnya._

"_Kyungsoo…" aku dandia pun berjabat tangan. Tapi kenapa tangannya terasa sangat dingin?_

AuthorPOV end

KyungsooPOV

"_oh ya, Kyungie~perkenalkan, ini Chanyeol, namjachinguku." Kata Baekhyun menunjuk namja disampingnya._

"_Kyungsoo…" aku dandia pun berjabat tangan. Tapi kenapa tangannya terasa sangat dingin?_

Akusedikit terkejut begitu aku mengingat kejadian itu. Ah… tapi mungkin sajatangannya terasa sangat dingin karena cuaca itu kebetulan sangat dingin, kan?Tapi aku juga harus tetap memperhatikannya.

"hei,bukan kah darahku sudah diminum oleh vampire? Tapi kenapa aku masih hidup?"Tanya yeoja itu.

"akumemasukkan pil penambah darah ke tubuhmu, jadi selama beberapa hari ini darahmuakan kembali(?)." jawabku malas. Ck! Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo,Baekhyun, gomawo telah menolongku dan mengantarku pulang. Annyeong~" ucapJessica sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Hah~ aku sungguh lelah. Kepalaku terasasemakin pusing. .

Kemudianaku pun mengajak Baekhyun pulang. Tapi di tengah jalan, langkah kami terhentisaat Baekhyun mendapatkan telepon dari Chanyeol mungkin.

"yeoboseo,Yeolli?" ucap BAekhyun. aku hanya memperhatikannya.

"…."

"eoh?Jalan-jalan? Sekarang?"

"…."

"ah~baiklah. Aku juga akan membawa Kyungie."

"…"

"oke,sampai jumpa nanti, Yeollie. Muah~ xD saranghae~" ia pun memutuskan sambungan,lalu menatapku. "Kyungie, kau mau kan kalau aku ajak untuk jalan-jalan hariini. Mumpung jadwal kampus kita sedang kosong kan?"

" aku menjagamu."

"yey~kalau begitu kita sekarang menunggu di halte bis."

"menunggu?Menunggu siapa?"

"Yeolliedan Kai. Jja!" ia pun menarik tanganku.

.

.

.

Sepanjangperjalanan, tatapanku tidak luput dari Chanyeol yang sekarang sedangmengendarai mobil miliknya. Ia dan Baekhyun sedang bercanda gurau di jok aku dan Kai yang di jok belakang, hanya saling mendiami.

"ck!"aku mengeluarkan ponselku yang ada di tas. Tp entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yangmemperhatikan gerak-gerikku. Aku menoleh kea rah sampingku, dan mendapati Kaisedang memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang err menyeramkan. "wae?" ia tetap tidak membuka mulutnya sedikit pun. Tatapannya pun sekarangmengarah ke tasku, tepatnya ke dalam isi tasku. Omo, kalau sampai ia tahu apayang ada di dalam tasku, mungkin aku akan disangka penjahat. Aku segerameresletingkan tasku dan focus pada ponselku. Begitu layar ponselku menyala, muncullahfoto diriku bersama Suho, namja yang sangat menyebalkan. -_-

"nuguyo?"Tanya seseorang. Aku diam sambil menoleh kea rah Kai. "aku bilang itu siapa?" mwo?Tumben ia peduli.

"iniorang yang…" ups, hamper saja keceplosan. "ah! ini temanku. Orang yang selamaini menemaniku sebelum aku pindah ke Seoul."

"iapacarmu?" kenapa Kai bertanya seperti itu? -_-

"ah,aniya. Dia hanya temanku kok, tidak lebih."

"oh."Tatapannya pun ia alihkan ke luar jendela mobil.

KyungsooPOV end

KaiPOV

Matanyayang bulat. Bibirnya yang kissable. Pipinya yang chubby. Rambutnya yang tubuhnya yang selalu ingin kupeluk. Aku jatuh cinta pada semua yang adapadanya. Tapi sangat tidak mungkin kalau aku sampai memilikinya. Aku tahu siapadia. Hyungku yang memberitahuku. Orang yang di sebelahku ini bernama Kyungsoo,orang yang kusukai sejak pertama bertemu. Aku langsung jatuh cinta ia adalah seseorang yang sangat membenci vampire. Dan karena alasan itulahaku mundur untuk mendekatinya.

Ya,aku, Kim Kai a.k.a Kim Jong In adalah vampire. Banyak yang bilang aku adalahvampire yang sangat kuat. Tapi menurutku, aku adalah vampire yang biasa saja.

Sesekaliaku meliriknya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Jujur, aku sangat cemburu saatmelihat wallpaper ponselnya. Ia dan temannya yang bernama Suho. Apa benarmereka hanya berteman? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa sekarang di wajah Kyungsooterlihat rasa rindu pada orang itu? Ck!

"ah!Kita sudah sampai!" seru Chanyeol yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera keluardari dalam mobil begitu mobil milik Chanyeol ini berhenti di tempat parkir.

"yey~!Akhirnya sampai juga." Sekarang Baekhyun yang berseru.

Kamipun segera menuju taman hiburan.

.

.

.

"jja,kita masuk rumah hantu!" ajak Baekhyun riang sambil menarik-narik tanganChanyeol dan Kyungsoo. dan Chanyeol pun menarik tanganku.

Begituaku dan yang lainnya memasuki rumah hantu itu, kami dibuat dengan Baekhyun, dan aku dengan Kyungsoo. saat aku melirik Kyungsoo,ia terlihat sangat terkejut begitu masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu. Apa iatakut? Ah, tidak mungkin orang seperti Kyungsoo takut dengan hal bodoh sepertiini. Memang sih, rumah hantu ini sedikit seram. Ada kain putih dengan wig hitampanjang tergantung di pojok ruangan, ada patung berjubah hitam sambil membawasabit besar, dan ada juga seorang manusia yang menyamar menjadi vampire … dan bahkan vampire bohongan itu sempat menakuti kami. Aku lihatBAekhyun malah merapat ke Kyungsoo. aku dan Chanyeol? Hanya menatap manusia itudengan pandangan yang datar. Sangat lucu. Seorang manusia yang berpura-puramenjadi vampire sedang menakuti seorang vampire sungguhan sepertiku? Ada-adasaja.

#skip#

"hahahaha…"tawa lebar Chanyeol. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. "itu lucu sekali, Kai."

"ne,sangat lucu." Setujuku dengan nada yang datar.

"seorangvampire bohongan menakuti vampire sungguhan? Ada-ada saja! Eppphhh!" akulangsung membekap mulutnya dan menatapnya tajam. Untung disini sangat ramai danBaeksoo juga sedang pergi membeli gulali.

" kalau ada yang mendengar?" bisikku pada Chanyeol.

"mianhae,Kai. Aku keceplosan." Ia memasang V sign pada jarinya. Ia pun menatap sekitar."untung tidak ada Baekhyun. terutama Kyungsoo."

"waeyo?"

"diaadalah vampire hunter, Kai. Kyungsoo adalah vampire hunter."

"jinjja?Bagaimana kau tahu?" aku menatapnya serius. Tapi ia tidak kunjung menatap dua orang yang sedang menghampiri kami. Oh, Kyungsoo danBaekhyun.

.

.

.

"ceritakan."Ucapku pada Chanyeol begitu aku sudah berada di rumah Chanyeol.

"kemarinmalam saat aku berburu darah di kampus, ia dan Baekhyun melihatku sedangmenghisap darah Jessica nuna. Dan Kyungsoo sempat mengeluarkan aku buru-buru pergi."

"apasaat itu ia mengenalimu?"

"akutidak tahu."

"iamencurigaimu."

"mwo?"

"akumelihat tatapannya padamu seperti seorang polisi sedang mengawasi penjahat."

"akumemang penjahat, Kai." Ia menyeringai. Aku tidak membalas lagi ucapannya. Akusegera berbaring di sofanya dan segera memejamkan matanya. Malam ini aku akanmenginap di sini saja.

Ahh…aku baru tahu kalau ia adalah vampire hunter. Hyung-ku hanya mengatakan kalauKyungsoo sangat membenci vampire. Ia tidak bilang kalau kyungsoo adalah vampirehunter. Kenapa kyungsoo sangat membenci vampire ya?

KaiPOV end

.

.

.

AutorPOV

"akumenginap di sini lagi ne. aku sungguh takut kalau berada di rumah sendiri."Tawar Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengangkut masuk belanjaannya danBaekhyun saat tadi di taman hiburan.

"ne,Baekkie~ memang kemana orang-orang yang ada di rumahmu?"

"merekasibuk semua. Setiap hari selalu lembur kerja. Ah! Aku tinggal bersamamu disinisaja ya. Jebal~"

"tentusaja. Kau boleh tinggal disini, Baekkie." Kyungsoo menyimpan barang-barang ituke atas meja di ruang tengah.

"jinjja?Aku boleh tinggal disini? Huwaaaa~ gomawo, Kyungie~" ucap Baekhyun sambilmemeluk Kyungsoo dan berloncat-loncat. Kyungsoo yang menerima perlakuanBaekhyun hanya terkekeh. "mulai kapan aku bisa tinggal disini?"

"kapansaja semaumu."

"kalaubegitu mulai malam ini, ne." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"barang-barangmubanyak sekali, Baekkie." Ujar Kyungsoo yang membawa sebagian barang-barangBaekhyun. mereka baru saja dari rumah Baekhyun untuk mengambil barang-barangBaekhyun.

"tidakkok. Hanya pakaianku, buku-bukuku, dan barang-barang kesayanganku."

"nah,barang-barang kesayanganmu itu yang sangat banyak, Baekkie."

"kekeke…mian ne, Kyungie~"

"ne,Baekkie~" mereka pun sudah sampai di rumah Kyungsoo. mereka segera menyimpanbarang-barang Baekhyun di dalam rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~aku lapar~" ujarnya sambil melakukan aegyo. Dan itu mengundang cubitan di pipiBaekhyun dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoopun ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Kosong. Tak ada apa-apa di kulkas. Hanya adaair-air yang sudah dimantrai oleh Kyungsoo. kemudian Kyungsoo pun menghampiriBaekhyun lagi.

"sepertinyaaku harus ke supermarket." Ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung mengambil dompetnya yangia simpan di atas meja.

"bolehkahaku ikut?" tawar Baekhyun.

"tidak."Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu depan rumahnya. "kau jaga rumah saja,ne. ambil air suci yang ada di kulkas, dan ambil belati perak yang ada di dalamguci itu. Berjaga kalau saja nanti ada vampire yang kesini." Kyungsoo menunjukguci yang ada di sebelah tv, lalu berlalu membeli belanjaan makanan.

.

.

.

Kyungsooterlihat sedang memeriksa belanjaannya yang ada di kantung plastic yang iapegang. Tapi begitu ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menubruk seseorang(lagi).

"omo,jeosonghamnida… jeosonghamnida~" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

"tidakusah meminta maaf." Ucap orang yang ditabrak oleh Kyungsoo. tunggu. Suara ini…

TBC~

yooo~ RCL RCL RCL


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire hunter's story [END]

Author : Lee Hyo Na

Main Cast: Kai, D.o a.k.a Kyungsoo

Other cast : Exo members, and other

Genre : romance, spiritual/?

Rating : molla ._.v

Summary: seorang vampire yang jatuh cinta pada seorangvampire hunter yang justru sedang memburunya

Disclaimer:Kaisoo milik siapapun!

Vampire Hunter's Story

.

.

.

_Kyungsoo terlihatsedang memeriksa belanjaannya yang ada di kantung plastic yang ia pegang. Tapibegitu ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menubruk seseorang(lagi)._

"_omo,jeosonghamnida… jeosonghamnida~" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan berkali-kali._

"_tidak usah memintamaaf." Ucap orang yang ditabrak oleh Kyungsoo. tunggu. Suara ini…_

.

.

.

KyungsooPOV

Suaraini… aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku untuk bisa melihat siapa orang yangkutabrak. D-dia…

"hai,si manis, Dio. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Sapanya yang sungguh membuatkumuak.

**#Flashback#**

AuthorPOV

Kyungsooyang berusia 14 tahun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. dengan hati yang riangia membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepi dan gelap. Kyungsoo pun masuk semakin dalam kerumahnya. Ia sekarang ini ingin menemui orangtuanya. Entah kenapa firasat burukmenghinggap di perasaannya. Ia membuka pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya. Dan…

"appa!Eomma!" seketika seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar itu menoleh kea rahKyungsoo yang sudah menangis. Kyungsoo menangis. Melihat kedua orangtuanya yangsudah tidak bernyawa dan darah yang merembes keluar dari lehernya. Orang denganperawakan tinggi itu yang melakukannya. Dan yang menjadi tersangka pun kinitengah menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia membungkuk mensejajarkan matanya dengan mataKyungsoo.

"hai,Dio. Kau itu sangat manis." Ia menyeringai menyeramkan layaknya mendapatkanmakanan yang sangat lezat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo. "tapiaku akan memakanmu saat kau sudah besar nanti. Bersabarlah. Karena aku tidaksuka meminum darah seorang anak kecil." Ia berbisik tepat di samping telingaKyungsoo. Kemudian mengecup telinga itu pelan, memakaikan liontin bertuliskan'Dio' di leher Kyungsoo. Dan menghilang.

Kyungsoosemakin menangis histeris. Ia menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. "appa… hiks…eomma… ireonayo~" ia mengguncang tubuh itu. "hiks~" ia mencengkeram celanaseragamnya. Ia… harus balas dendam pada orang yang sudah membunuh keduaorangtuanya.

AuthorPOV end

**#Flashback END#**

KyungsooPOV again

Dansampai saat ini aku masih sangat membencinya. Membencinya yang sudahmengkhianati appa-ku. Padahal ia murid kesayangannya. Juga sekaligussukarelawan untuk mencoba eksperimen milik appa-ku. Eksperimen merubahseseorang menjadi vampire.

"sekarangaku menginginkan darahmu. Hm~ sepertinya akan sangat lezat." Ia aku mundurkan langkahku. "wae hm?" ia menghilang seperti asap. Tapitiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri tepat di depanku. Jarak kami tinggal beberapasenti lagi.

Iamemeluk pinggangku dan mengangkat daguku sehingga aku dapat melihat meronta mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi ia malah mempererat pelukannya padapinggangku.

"ugh!Lepaskan aku, vampire pabo!" aku memukul-mukul tangan, dada, dan bahunya dengankeras. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun. Ia mendekatkanwajahnya pada wajahku. Aku menatap matanya yang merah dengan tajam dan penuhdendam.

"namakuWu Yi Fan, manis. Bukan vampire pabo." Ia menyeringai lagi dan semakinmendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bodoh. Aku sungguh ceroboh. Aku lupa membawasenapanku. "tapi sebelum aku memakanmu, aku ingin mendapatkan harga dirimuterlebih dahulu." Mwo? Apa dia sudah gila? Aku tidak akan memberikan hargadiriku dengan semudah itu pada vampire jelek sepertinya

Kinijarak wajah kami hanya tinggal 1 cm lagi. Aku sekarang bisa merasakan derunafasnya. Aku takut. Sungguh. Aku sangat takut. Aku memejamkan mataku. Pasrahdengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku, karena aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apalagi. Pelukannya pada pinggang dan tengkukku sangat erat sehingga aku tidakbebas bergerak.

Bugh!

Akumembuka mataku. Dan yang sekarang ada di hadapanku adalah seseorang denganpunggung yang kokoh. Ini aura milik Kai. Tapi tidak lama aku memandang punggungitu. Mataku tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap.

KyungsooPOV end

KaiPOV

Drtttt~aku memeriksa ponselku yang aku simpan di atas meja rias di kamar Chanyeol. Tapi ponselku tidak apa-apa. Laluku alihkan pada ponselnya Chanyeol yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Oh ponselnyayang bergetar. Aku menatap layar ponsel milik Chanyeol. Telepon masuk dari '_Baekkie nae loppeu loppeu :*_'

"Chanyeol!Kekasihmu menghubungimu!" teriakku pada Chanyeol yang sedang mandi di kamarmandi yang ada di kamarnya.

"kausaja yang angkat! Katakan padanya aku sedang mandi!" haruskah? -_-

Akusegera menekan tombol hijau itu, dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telingaku."yeobosaeyo?"

"_yeobosaeyo? Yeollie? Apa itu kau?_"

"akuKai."

"_oh, Kai. Dimana Yeollie?_"

"iasedang mandi."

"_mandi? Aish~ apa anak itu tidak takut sakit?Ah, Kai, katakan padanya, tolong malam ini ke apartement Kyungsoo. kan tidakseru kalau disini hanya ada kami berdua._"

"ne."

"_ya sudah, annyeong~_" ia pun memutuskansambungan. Dan seseorang pun membuka pintu kamar mandi. Itu Chanyeol.

"apakatanya?" ucapnya. Aku memberikan ponsel kepadanya yang sedang mengeringkanrambut ikal coklatnya dengan handuk.

"iamemintamu untuk ke apartement Kyungsoo malam ini."

"benarkah?Kalau begitu kau juga ikut."

.

.

.

Hoam~aku rasa mataku tinggal beberapa watt lagi. Ck! Kenapa Baekhyun memintaChanyeol untuk ke apartement Kyungsoo malam-malam begini? Kenapa pula Chanyeolmengajakku? Menyebalkan sekali. -_-

Akudan Chanyeol hendak menyebrangi jalanan yang sangat sepi itu. Aku menoleh kearah kananku, dan… aku lihat di sana, tepatnya di dekat taman yang sungguhsangat sepi itu, ada dua orang yang sepertinya sangat aku kenali. Namja yangsatu tinggi menjulang sedang memeluk pinggang seorang namja yang lebih pendekdarinya dan sedang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namja pendek itu. Itu kan…

Akusegera berlari secepat yang kubisa. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedangmemanggilku namun aku hiraukan. Bagaimana bisa Yi Fan si vampire China itumenemukan Kyungsoo?

Saataku berada di dekat mereka, aku langsung menarik Yifan atau sering dipanggilKris untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo. dan aku segera memukul perutnya sekuattenaga. Lalu aku berdiri di depan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melindungi namja manisitu.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungmu, eoh? Dankenapa kau melindungi vampire hunter itu? Ia musuh kita, Kai!" ia berteriaksambil menyelipkan nada bentakan disetiap kalimat. Tapi itu tidak menakutiku.

"akutidak peduli kalau ia musuhku ataupun vampire hunter! Kris! Jangan coba kaumenyentuhnya sekali lagi!" aku balas membentak. Tapi ia malah menyeringaimeremehkan.

"apakau menyukai manusia itu, hm? Cih! Bodoh. Kau menyukai vampire hunter murahanini?" sekali lagi aku memukulnya. Lebih kuat dibanding yang tadi. Aku tidakterima kalau ada yang bilang Kyungsoo murahan.

"Kai,kau tahu? Secara tidak langsung kau mengajakku duel." Ia balik memukulku. Tapikali ini ia menggunakan kemampuannya yang kelewat batas vampire. Kini dipunggungnya sudah terbuka sayap api yang besar.

Akualihakn pandanganku pada Kyungsoo yang terdiam seperti patung di tempatnya."Kyungsoo! cepat pergi dari sini!" kataku. Tapi ia malah tetap terdiam. Apa iasyok? "Kyungsoo?!"

"iasudah aku hipnotis, Kai." Ucap Kris.

"mwo?Untuk apa kau menghipnotisnya?!"

"tentusaja agar ia tidak bisa pergi dariku." Jawabnya santai. Ck!

Akuberbalik ke arahnya, dan mencium bibirnya. Aku mencium bibirnya bukan bermaksuduntuk mengambil kesempatan. Tapi memang dengan cara inilah aku dapatmenghilangkan mantra hipnotis dari Kris. Dan Kyungsoo pun langsung tersadar.

"Kai?"ucap Kyungsoo padaku.

KaiPOV end

AuthorPOV

Kaihendak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, namun dirinya sudah ditarik oleh Kris.

"cepatpergi dari sini, Kyungie!" teriak Kai sebelum akhirnya ia berduel kekuatandengan Kris.

Blush~dan wajah Kyungsoo pun memerah. Ia tidak menyangka Kai memanggilnya dengan nama'Kyungie'.

"sudahku bilang cepat pergi dari sini, Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Kai lagi yang sekarangsedang menahan kekuatan dari Kris. Kyungsoo tersadar, ia mengangguk, kemudiansegera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kris mengendalikantubuhnya. Melayangkan tubuhnya ke udara, dan menghempaskannya ke dindingbangunan yang sudah kusam.

"argh!"Kyungsoo terjatuh ke tanah dengan sangat tidak mulus. Kepala sebelah kirinya mengeluarkandarah, dan tangan kirinya pun terasa sangat sakit.

"Kyungsoo!"Kai hendak menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba untuk berdiri. Tapitubuhnya juga pun dikendalikan oleh Kris dan berakhir seperti yang dialamiKyungsoo barusan. Kai tidak mau kalah. Ia juga mengendalikan tubuh Kris, danmelemparnya ke tempat yang lumayan jauh. "cepat pergi dari sini." ia menatapKyungsoo yang masih merasa kesakitan. Setelahnya ia menyusul Kris denganmeloncat-loncat di atap gedung-gedung tinggi itu.

Kyungsoosegera menuju rumahnya dengan sedikit berlari.

.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

Baekhyunyang saat itu sedang bermesraan, melakukan lovey dovey bersama Chanyeol harusmenghentikan kegiatan itu untuk membukakan pintu apartement milik begitu ia membuka pintu itu, ia dibuat terkejut oleh keadaan orang yangmengetuk pintu itu.

"Kyungie!"Chanyeol yang berada di ruang tengah segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

KepalaKyungsoo terasa berdenyut. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Dan akhirnya ia pingsan didepan pintu apartementnya.

"aigoo!Kyungie/Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera membawa Kyungsoo masuk danmembaringkannya di sofa. Banyak darah yang keluar dari kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~hiks… ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tangis Baekhyun. Chanyeolyang tidak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis hanya bisa menenangkannya.

TenggorokanChanyeol tercekat. Ia sengaja menahan nafasnya. Kini matanya tertuju tepat padadarah Kyungsoo yang masih merembes keluar dari kepala Kyungsoo. ia harusmenahannya. Sangat harus!

Tiba-tibaia berdiri. "Baekkie, kau bersihkan semua darah yang ada di tubuh Kyungsoo. akumau ke kamar mandi dulu." Chanyeol pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

KeningBaekhyun berkerut. Ia bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol saat ini. Ah, tapi ia harussegera mengobati luka pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

AuthorPOV end

ChanyeolPOV

Huh…hamper saja. Kalau aku tidak segera pergi dari sana, mungkin identitaskusebagai Vampire akan terbongkar.

Ck!Kai dimana ya? Kenapa ia belum kembali? Kalau saja tadi Baekkie tidakmenelponku lagi, mungkin sekarang aku akan tahu keadaannya. Aku sungguh hawatirpadanya.

ChanyeolPOV end

.

.

.

KyungsooPOV

Akumembuka mataku. Dan orang pertama yang ku lihat adalah Baekhyun. lalu akumelirik kea rah sebelah kiriku. Ada Chanyeol. Aigoo~ kepalaku sakit sekali.

"Kyungie~"kata Baekhyun. "gwaenchana? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nadakhawatir.

"ugh~" aku bangun. Tidaklangsung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Mendudukkan diriku. Lalu menatapsekeliling. Oh, ini ruang tengah di apartemenku.

"Kyungsoo, sebenarnya apa yangterjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"itu..." aku hendak mengatakanapa yang terjadi, namun pintu depan apartemenku terbuka, dan menampilkan sosokyang sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini membuat jantungku berdetak tak .

"Kai!" Chanyeol yang adalahsahabat Kai tentu saja sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Kai yang jauh lebihparah dariku. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Kai dan membopongnya ke arahku, lalumendudukkannya di sebelahku. Aku menatapnya. Ia balas menatapku. Tatapannyasangat berbeda. Kali ini sangat lembut walau di sana masih terlihat rasa lelah.

"syukurlah kau baik-baik saja,Kyungsoo." Ucapnya lemas dan tersenyum kecil. Blush~ aku rasa wajahku kali pertamanya aku melihat senyumnya.

Kemudian aku melihat Chanyeolmembisikkan sesuatu pada Kai, dan segera ditariknya Kai menuju kamar tamu. Akudan Baekhyun menunggu. Setelah beberapa lama aku menunggu, ku lihat Kai danChanyeol keluardari kamar tamu. Dan... luka yang ada di tubuh Kai... menghilang tanpa bekas.

"ba..bagaimana…bisa?" ucapku sambil menunjuk Kai.

"kalaupun diceritakan kau tidak akan percaya." Ucap Chanyeol. "ah, Baekkie, Kyungsoo,sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Aku akan kemari lagi kapan-kapan. Annyeong."Chanyeol dan Kai pun pergi pulang.

KyungsooPOV end

.

.

.

Author POV

"hoam~"Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya selebar-lebarnya. Tentu saja ia sedang menguap. Ingatkejadian malam? Itu membuatnya mengantuk.

Tuk!

"aw!"Kyungsoo mengusap kepalanya yang habis menjadi daratan sebuah buku tebal. Iamelirik arah sampingnya, dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan giginya yang putih.

"basuhlahwajahmu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Titah dosen yang saat itu sedang mengajar.

"ne."Kyungsoo pun beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Lalu melangkah menuju toilet.

AuthorPOV end

KaiPOV

Aish…kenapa harus sekarang sih? Ini masih siang, dan masih banyak orang pula. Ck!Kenapa juga aku harus haus. Ah, ani. Tepatnya sangat haus. Gara-gara kemarinmalam berduel dengan Kris, tenagaku cukup terkuras banyak, dan persediaan darahdi rumah Chanyeol pun sedang kosong. Ah, lebih baik aku ke toilet dan mencucimuka. Bisa saja laparku bisa hilang.

Akumembuka pintu toilet, dan di dalam sana terlihat seseorang yang ku kenal sedangmembasuh wajahnya. Aku diam di tempatku. Memperhatikan kegiatannya. Kemudianaku melihatnya sedang membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan leherdan bahu mulusnya. Ia pun membasuh leher dan bahunya dengan air. Aku menelansalivaku dengan keras. Mataku tertuju pada lehernya. Dan rasa laparku semakinmeningkat.

KaiPOV end

AuthorPOV

MataKai berubah menjadi merah darah, taringnya keluar. Ia pun menghampiri sudah gelap. Rasa manusiawinya perlahan menghilang.

Kyungsoomelihat Kai melalui pantulannya di cermin. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap kaisambil tersenyum. Namun senyumnya hilang begitu ia melihat Kai tidak sepertibiasanya.

"K-kai?Gwae-gwaenchana?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mundur perlahan saat Kai semakinmendekatinya. Namun meja washtafel menghalangi langkahnya. Kai menghimpitnya,tangannya bertumpu pada ujung meja untuk menahan tubuhnya. Ia mendekatkanwajahnya ke leher kyungsoo sambil berbisik.

"aku…haus." Bisik Kai. Lalu ia menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo. tepatnya aroma darahKyungsoo. lezat. Pikir Kai. Ia pun menggigit leher Kyungsoo dalam dan menghisapdarahnya. Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sakit di lehernya.

"berhentiatau aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu toilet. Kai melepasgigitannya dari leher Kyungsoo dan menoleh kea rahnya. Pria itu. Pria yang adadi wallpaper ponsel Kyungsoo. dia Suho.

Kyungsoomelirik Suho dengan tatapan yang sayu. Ia merasa lemas dan pusing. Derunafasnya tidak beraturan. "h-hyung…" bahkan untuk sekedar berucap membuatkepalanya semakin pusing.

"kau…Kim Jong In… vampire yang sudah membunuh banyak orang di desa #^#%(?)."ujar Suho. Ia menatap Kai tajam. "dan membunuh kekasihku, Yixing."

" kau adalah kekasih namja berdimple itu?" Kai menyeringai. Ia melepasKyungsoo yang terus melemas seiring darah yang terus keluar dari luka dilehernya. "ia yang memintaku untuk membunuhnya. Jadi aku turuti kemauannya. Dankebetulan, saat itu aku sedang sangat lapar."

Suhomenggeram marah. Ia mengarahkan senapannya kea rah Kai. "kau bohong. Untuk apadia memintamu untuk membuhunya, eoh?!"

"diakesepian. Dia bercerita padaku, ia terus diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya karenaurusan bisnis 'vampire hunter'nya. Ia frustasi. Dan ia memintaku untukmembunuhnya. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya yang ternyata adalah kau."

Suhokembali mengingat masa lalunya dengan Yixing. Namja China yang sangat iacintai.

#Flashback

"Suho,ayo, kita pergi jalan-jalan malam ini." Ajak Yixing. Namun Suho hanya focuspada tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya.

"tidakbisa. Malam ini aku akan berburu vampire." Balas Suho.

"kalausekarang?"

"kautidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

Yixingmenahan nafasnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. "k-kalau besok? Lusa? Atauminggu depan?"

"akutetap tidak bisa. Banyak vampire yang harus aku buru."

tetes air mata sudah jatuh dari pelupuk mata indah milik Yixing. Dan Suhosama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Karena tentu saja ia tidak melihatnya, iaterlalu sibuk dengan kertas-kertas berisi idetitas para vampire.

Yixingmerutuki nasibnya. Semenjak Suho menjadi vampire hunter, Suho sama sekali tidakmemiliki waktu untuk bersama Yixing. Bahkan sedetik pun tidak ada.

" begitu, aku pulang. Bye." Yixing beranjak pergi. Menyempatkan diri untukmenoleh kea rah Suho dan berharap Suho akan menahan kepergiannya. Tapinyatanya, Suho masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas itu. Yixing menangis derasdalam diam. Kemudian ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi entah kemana.

#flashbackend

"Yixing,mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Suho menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Jadi kematianYixing adalah kesalahannya. Betapa terpuruknya Suho dulu saat mengetahui kalaukekasihnya itu sudah mati ditangan vampire.

Suhomenurunkan senapannya. Dan selanjutnya menghabiskan waktu untuk diam. Kaimenyeringai melihatnya. Mengarahkan tangannya kea rah Suho, mengendalikan tubuhSuho, dan melemparnya ke arah pintu salah satu kamar sampai pintu itu hancur.

"argh!"Suho meringis. Ia merasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnyaberusaha menghentikan Kai. Namun Kai menghiraukannya dan terus melempar Suho kesudut ruangan toilet.

"Kai,berhenti!" Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dari belakang, berusaha untuk menghentikan aksiKai. Dan itu sukses membuat kai berhenti. Perlahan mata Kai berubah menjadinormal, dan taringnya menghilang.

"mianhae."Kata Kai. Kyungsoo diam. Sedangkan Suho berusaha berdiri. Ia menatap Kyungsoodan Kai. Tatapannya tajam begitu ia menatap Kai. Diarahkannya senapan miliknyake arah Kai. Kai menutup matanya. Berusaha terima apapun yang akan terjadipadanya selanjutnya. Suho mulai menarik pelatuknya, dan peluru itu sukseskeluar dari dalam senapan itu dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"andwe!"Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

DOR!

Pelurusukses tertembak. Namun tidak sukses menuju sasaran. Peluru itu malah menembakcermin yang ada di sana.

Kaimendengar suara peluru tertembak, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak merasakansakit di bagian mana pun. Ia membuka matanya bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yangmasih memeluk erat dirinya. Dan yang Kai lihat di sana adalah Suho yang sedangdicekik oleh seorang namja tinggi menjulang berambut blonde. Kris.

"Suho!"teriak Kyungsoo. ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai dan segeramengeluarkan silvergun-nya yang ia simpan di punggungnya lalu mengarahkannyakea rah Kris. Namun sebelum senapan itu mengarah kea rah Kris, orang itu sudahmenghilang bersama Suho. "ck! Dimana dia?" Kyungsoo menyapu pandangannya keseluruh ruang toilet itu. Namun sekarang di sana hanya ia seorang. ? Lalu dimana Kai?

"dimanaKai?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berdecih. Kemudian segera keluardari ruang toilet dan mencari keberadaan ketiga orang itu.

AuthorPOV end

KyungsooPOV

Akumengikuti insting dan perasaanku, dan aku terus mengikuti langkah kakiku kemanapun. Namun langkahku terhenti begitu aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku daribelakang. Aku membalikkan badanku. Dan aku melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedangberlari ke arahku.

"Kyungie,kenapa kau- omo!" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong begitu tatapannya mengarah keleherku. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Kyungie, lehermu…"

"ne,aku habis digigit vampire." Ucapku. Terselip nada tak sabaran di kalimat yangaku ucapkan. Bagaimana aku bisa sabar dan tenang, sedangkan Suho yang notabeneadalah hyung angkatku sedang dalam bahaya? Mungkin.

"Kris…ada di sini, benar?" aku melirik Chanyeol. Ia mengenal Kris? Dan aku hanyamengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian aku dan dua orang yang ada di sanamendengar suara ledakan-ledakan yang berasa dari balkon gedung univesitas. Akuyakin itu pasti mereka. aku pun segera berlari menuju balkon gedung universitasdan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di belakangku.

KyungsooPOV end

.

.

.

Terjadipertempuran sengit(?) di balkon universitas Star Music. Satu orang berambutblonde dengan tinggi menjulang yang di punggungnya sudah terdapat api berbentuksepasang sayap kini sedang mencoba melempar api pada seorang namja berwajahangelic yang terus saja bisa menghindar dari serangan namja blonde. Dan janganlupaka seorang lagi di sana yang sedang menghentikan aksi hyungnya yangberambut blonde.

"kausudah membunuh kekasihku, Kim JoonMyeon!" Kris melempar bola api itu kea rahnamja yang kini sedang berdiri sejauh 10 meter darinya. Namun namja itumenghindar.

"sudahtugasku untuk membunuh Huang Zi Tao, Kris. Apa kau tidak mengerti pekerjaanvampire hunter?" ucap Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho. Kris menggeram marah, ia segeramengumpulkan kekuatannya pada telapak tangannya dan keluarlah bola apiberukuran cukup besar, segera ia lemparkan bola api itu kea rah Suho dan tepat!Bola api itu sukses mengenai tubuh Suho dan akhirnya Suho langsung Kris belum puas, ia membuat bola api lagi, lalu dilemparnya kea rah Suholagi. Namun bola api itu segera dilempar kembali oleh namja bernama asli KimJongIn yang sekarang berada 1 meter di depan namja bernama Kim JoonMyeon akaSuho.

"KimJongIn! Untuk apa kau melindungi vampire hunter itu, eoh?! menyingkir dari sanaatau aku akan membunuhmu juga!" teriak Kris marah. Api yang ada di punggungnyasemakin membesar.

"akutidak peduli, hyung." Ucap Kai tenang.

"baiklahkalau itu yang kau mau." Kris membuat sebuah bola api berukuran sangat besarmelalui tangannya yang ia angkat ke atas kepalanya. Saat ia hendak melemparbola api itu kea rah Kai, sebuah peluru perak sukses menembak pinggangnya. ItuKyungsoo.

Krismenoleh kea rah Kyungsoo. dan segera ia mengarahkan bola api besar itu kearahnya. Kai mengikuti arah pandang Kris. Dan ia langsung membulatkan matanyasaat melihat sebuah bola api sangat besar menuju kea rah Kyungsoo. ia segeraberlari kea rah Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya mendadak tidak bisa digerakkan. Begitubola api itu sudah dekat, Kai segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sangat erat begitubola api itu sudah dekat dengan keduanya. Dan bola api itu mengenai Kai.

"K-kai…"Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk bisa melihatwajah Kai. Kai juga sedang menatapnya.

"gwaenchana."Kai tersenyum. Walau tubuhnya sangat terasa sakit. Ia harus bertahan demiKyungsoo. dan dia tidak boleh berhenti melindungi Kyungsoo saat ini karena Krissekarang benar-benar hilang kendali. Kris terus melemparkan bola api itu kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo. dan Kai harus menahannya agar Kyungsoo tidak terluka.

"hiks…Kai, berhenti melindungiku." Isak Kyungsoo. ia sungguh tidak tega melihat Kaiseperti ini. Apalagi ini karenanya.

"sssttt…uljima."

"ta-tapi…hiks…"

"Kyungie,aku sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Aku jadi tahu apa yang dirasakanChanyeol saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun. aku mencintaimu, Kyungie. Saranghae."Kai mencium lembut bibir namja yang ada di depannya itu. Tapi belum 1 menit,sesuatu yang dirasa sangat besar dan panas telah menghantam punggung Kaisehingga namja itu kini terbaring di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidakpercaya pada apa yang dialami Kai. Namja yang sangat dicintainya. Iamemperhatikan sekelilingnya menatap Suho yang sedang pingsan tidak jauh daritempatnya, menatap Kai yang entah masih memiliki nyawa 'vampire'nya atau tidak,dan terakhir menatap Kris dengan kilatan amarah yang ada di matanya. Dengancepat ia memasukkan peluru 'spesial'nya yang hanya akan ia gunakan di situasigenting(?) ke dalam silvergunnya. Peluru itu dibebuatnya sendiri dari bahanalami yang dapat membunuh vampire. Dan tidak lupa ia juga telah merendam pelurusatu-satunya itu dengan air suci.

Iamengarahkan senapannya kea rah Kris yang sedang membuat bola api yang lebihbesar dari yang tadi. Ia pun menarik pelatuk seiring dengan Kris yang melemparbola api itu kea rah Kyungsoo. dan yang terjadi adalah, saat peluru itumenembus bola api milik Kris, bola api itu ajaibnya langsung lenyap menjadiasap hitam. Dan kini peluru itu sedang melaju cepat kea rah Kris yang menataphorror kea rah peluru itu. dan peluru itu sukses menembus dada Kris yang tepatkea rah jantungnya. Kris memegang dadanya, lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi abudan terbawa angin yang sedang berhembus kencang saat itu.

Kyungsooterduduk. Menatap tubuh kai yang lemas. "nado saranghae." Bisik tubuh itu. dan Kyungsoo pun menangis.

"Kyungie/Kyungsoo,apa yang terjadi? Omo!" dua orang yang baru saja dating dengan sangat telatlangsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat kekacauan di sana. Lalu dua pasangmata itu melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk Kai erat sambil menangis.

"Kyungie!"

"Kai!"

.

.

.

"uljima."Ucap Suho menenangkan Kyungsoo. dielusnya rambut Kyungsoo sayang. Miris jugamelihat Namdongsaengnya terlihat kacau seperti ini. Kini Suho sudah sadar daripingsannya. Dan sekarang juga 'mereka' sedang berada di rumah Kyungsoo saatsebelumnya pergi diam-diam dari universitas mereka.

"diamasih hidup, kan, Yeol? Iya, kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo terus-menerus.

"diamasih hidup. Tenanglah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai yang saat initerbaring di tempat tidur milik Kyungsoo. namun itu tidak memberhentikantangisan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie,uljima, Kai masih hidup, oke? Jadi jangan menangis." Kini giliran Baekhyun yangmenenangkan Kyungsoo. dirinya juga sempat ikut menangis melihat keduasahabatnya itu dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"tapiaku ingin Kai bangun." Kyungsoo menggelengka kepalanya. "Kai, ireona! Hiks…" iamengguncang tubuh Kai. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Kai lenyap bersama denganmunculnya asap berwarna abu. Kyungsoo terdiam. Air matanya semakin deras. Iamembulatkan matanya. Baekhyun dan Suho juga sama membulatkan matanya. TapiChanyeol? Entahlah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia malah tersenyum tenang melihatkejadian itu.

"Kai!Hiks… dimana Kai? Chanyeol, dimana Kai?!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"tenang,Kyungsoo. dia sekarang sedang berada di 'rumah'nya." Jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"dimanarumahnya? Aku ingin kesana! Cepat beritahu aku!"

"kautidak akan bisa ke sana. Tempatnya sulit dijangkau oleh manusia biasasepertimu." Kyungsoo diam. Masih dengan tangisnya. Lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan."tapi suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali."

"kapan?Kapan ia akan kembali?"

"suatusaat nanti saat gerhana."

.

.

.

6bulan kemudian

KyungsooPOV

Akusaat ini sedang berada di atap apartementku. Disini aku tidak sendiri. Ada Suhoyang kini sedang duduk di sampingku sambil menatap langit malam yang indah, danada juga Baekhyun yang sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan Chanyeol. Lihat, merekaseperti anak kecil. Kekeke…

Sejak2 bulan lalu, Baekhyun minta diajarkan olehku untuk menjadi vampire hunter samasepertiku dan Suho hyung. Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini diSeoul entah kenapa menjadi banyak vampire, dan Baekhyun lebih sering sendirikeluar malam-malam hanya untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, akhirnya aku setujuuntuk mengajarkannya menjadi vampire hunter. Dan sekarang dia menjadi lebihberani dari biasanya.

tahu sekarang kalau dia adalah vampire. Baekhyun juga tahu itu. tapi sejak5 bulan yang lalu Chanyeol mulai berhenti meminum darah manusia dan sekarang iameminum darah hewan atau darah donor. Aku lebih percaya padanya sekarang.

Suhohyung. Ia sekarang lebih pengertian. Lebih menunjukkan kasih saying seoranghyung padaku. Dulu aku diadopsi oleh orangtuanya. Kata appa dan eomma angkatku,aku diadopsi untuk menemaninya karena sebelum Yixing hyung datang di kehidupannya,Suho hyung adalah namja yang kesepian.

DanKai. Aku tidak pernah mau untuk melupakannya walaupun sudah 6 bulan ini iamenghilang. Aku sangat merindukannya. Haha… padahal sebelumnya ia adalahvampire buruanku. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta padanya. Kai,saranghae.

"yangkau tunggu sudah tiba, Kyungsoo." ujar Suho hyung sambil menatapku dantersenyum. Yang kutunggu? Apa? Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk bahukubeberapa kali, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana sambil menyeret Chanyeol danBaekhyun juga masuk ke apartement. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Akumendongakkan kepalaku untuk bisa menatap langit. Ada sebuah lingkaran hitamsedang berusaha menyembunyikan sinar bulan. Menurutku itu lebih indah.

Gerhana.

"_tapi suatu saatnanti dia akan kembali."_

"_kapan? Kapan iaakan kembali?"_

"_suatu saat nantisaat gerhana."_

Akutersenyum. Dan aku menunggu. Menunggu ia datang.

Lamaaku menunggu. Lihat, bahkan gerhana sudah selesai sejak beberapa detik yanglalu. Aku menghela nafas. Apa Chanyeol berbohong?

Akuberanjak berdiri dan hendak masuk ke dalam apartementku, namun sepasang tanganmelingkar di pinggangku.

"maafmembuatmu menunggu lama." Suara ini… suara yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Kai?"ucapku pelan. Memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar dia.

"kaumasih mengingatku?" darahku berdesir hebat. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Danentah sesuatu dari dalam diriku menghangat. Ini memang benar dia. Aku segeraberbalik ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

" bogoshippeo." Bisikku.

"nado,chagi."

Blush~

Iamelepas pelukanku. Menangkup wajahku. Mengangkatnya agar ia dapat melihatwajahku sepenuhnya. "nado bogoshippeo… chagiya~" ia terkekeh. Jujur, aku sukamelihatnya yang seperti ini. Tidak menampilkan ekspresi datar seperti 6 bulanyang lalu. "chagiya~" kembali aku berblushing ria.

"aish~"aku meninju pelan perutnya. Ia malah terkekeh. Lalu aku segera memeluknya ini lebih erat. Ia balas memelukku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku berniatmenatap wajahnya. Namun karena wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, akhirnya bibirkami malah bertemu. Bukannya melepas, aku malah memejamkan mataku dan semakinmenekankan bibirku ke bibirnya.

Splash!(?)

Splash!(?)

Akudan Kai segera melepas tautan bibir kami. Aku dan kai pun menoleh kea rahsumber suara.

"yak!"teriakku. Wajahku sepertinya lebih memerah. Dan lihat, mereka malah tertawa?Tapi aku justru malah ikut tertawa. Kai juga begitu.

Akumenoleh kea rah Kai yang sedang tertawa. Kukecup bibirnya sekilas, lalu berlarimenjauh darinya.

"yak,jangan lari!" ia mengejarku sambil tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil. Ternyataia akan lebih tampan kalau seperti ini. Tapi dirinya menghilang. Aku berhentiberlari dan mencari keberadaannya. Ku mohon, muncullah. Jangan seperti waktuitu lagi. Tapi ia langsung muncul di hadapanku dan segera memelukku lalumencium bibirku lagi.

"hei,kalian, berhenti bermesraan!" teriak Suho. Aish… mengganggu! -3-

Akutersenyum, menggenggam tangan Kai, lalu menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedaritadi memperhatikanku.

Akumenatap Kai yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku juga tersenyum padanya.

Kai,walaupun kau adalah seorang Vampire, dan aku adalah human dan vampire hunter,aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Saranghae~

END~


End file.
